Angel You Sing
by lookonthebrighterside
Summary: Things were perfect when Sebastian had Blaine all to himself. Too bad he couldn't commit before it was too late. Seblaine/Klaine AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Angel You Sing, my new Seblaine/Klaine fic. Without giving away too much, I will tell you that both pairings will be heavily noted in this particular story. It's all completely AU. Kurt never went to Dalton. Sebastian never moved to Ohio. Blaine and Sebastian are best friends who met in college. You'll learn everything else from there. **

**I really hope this is as much loved as my other two multi-chaptered Seblaine fics. I don't write many seriously AU pieces, so this is a big deal for me. I hope you guys enjoy it and please review so I can see what you like and what you don't. :)**

* * *

><p>The plastic seat behind the desk in the classroom was cold as Sebastian sat down, his bag dropping beside him with a soft thump. He took off his sunglasses, dropping them onto the tabletop in front of him and slouching down ever so slightly.<p>

Aloof. Distant. Uncaring.

He portrayed so many things that had the students who were already in the classroom looking at him like he was some sort of caged animal. That, added to the fact that he was wearing one of the nicest suits any of them had probably ever seen, was leaving quite the first impression on his classmates.

"I assume you're Mr. Smythe?" the teacher said from the front where she had just been interrupted by his entrance.

His eyes flickered to her from where he was staring at the wall and he gave her his classic, casual smirk. It was a trademark of his, known to charm and woo anyone who caught sight of it. "I am," he agreed easily. "Very sorry for the interruption. I'll just sit here and let you teach now." he said, easily ignoring the wide-eyed stares and stifled giggles around him.

Opening and closing her mouth a few times, the teacher finally shook her head and went back to discussing the class syllabus. Sebastian took that as his chance to continue his scan of the room.

He wasn't particularly interested in any artist types. The dreadlocks and the smells they would sometimes carry weren't exactly his go-to type. Plus, singers tended to have an ego to rival his own and he just wasn't interested. That was why he was a law student, after all.

No, this class was definitely out of his normal range. So far out, in fact, that it wasn't even at his school. It had been a favor to his father that the school even let him take it. After he won them a pretty hefty case, however, there was no way Tisch could say no when the Smythe family's son wanted to enroll in a few classes.

Call it blackmail if you wish; the Smythe family simply called it gratitude.

Whatever the case, he was here. If he was being honest, he'd rather be here all day. His law classes were boring and the guys at school were stuffy and full of endlessly tedious topics that ranged from their tests to what laws should and should not be passed. He was also firmly convinced his teachers had a bet going to see who could put him to sleep first.

However, law was the plan. Become a lawyer, make good money, follow in Dad's footsteps; that was his choices. It was his life. He didn't get another plan.

When the chance to take a few music based classes arose, he had undoubtedly said yes. That was what he had always wanted; singing and dancing. He was a master at both, not that he would dream of tooting his own horn.

Except that's exactly what he would do. By the end of the day, if everyone in this class didn't know he was the best, it'd be a miracle. At least, that had been the original plan. Blow everyone away, sleep his way through the good looking portion of the roster, and check out his dance class tomorrow.

Until Blaine Anderson started singing.

They were all required to bring a piece to class, to give the teacher a good idea of what she would be working with this year. Not such a big deal, considering everyone in here looked like a candidate for YouTube stardom and probably posted a video a day of some insipid Adele or The Fray cover.

When Blaine stepped up to the front, sheet music in hand in his jeans and cardigan, with his hair slightly gelled, Sebastian's first assumption was that he was definitely a shy, pretty boy.

Watching him sit at the piano, taking a few shaky breaths before he began planning, he was struck by just how wrong he was. Blaine's entire face changed when he sang. He came alive. All the nerves and fear that had been so obvious a moment ago were washed away by the passion he had for what he was doing.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<br>I don't have much money, but boy if I did  
>I'd buy a big house, where we both could live<em>

The raw emotion and fire that Blaine exuded with each stroke of the keys and note change was stunning and had the entire room completely silenced in awe.

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
>That I put down in words, how wonderful life is<br>Now that you're in the world_

From that day on, Sebastian would swear he was never the same.

He spent the rest of the class in a silent stupor, glad he had already done his number so he wouldn't have to put on a performance face. Mostly he just stared at Blaine, who was completely oblivious. In fact, Sebastian and over half the girls in the class seemed to have the right idea and before the class ended, their teacher had all but given up on keeping their attention.

When they were dismissed, Sebastian took his chance. He already had his bag ready and before Blaine could get away, he was there beside him at his desk.

His eyes shown shock at the suddenly closeness of a stranger and he rose slowly, eyeing Sebastian as if he was waiting to be attacked.

"Blaine, right?" Sebastian asked, holding out his hand to shake Blaine's.

"Right," Blaine said, taking the offering gingerly before pulling his own hand back so he could hoist his bag onto his shoulder. "You're Sebastian." he added as recognition dawned on him. "I have to admit, you were really good. I was nervous to perform after I saw you." he told him, offering up a slight smile.

Sebastian laughed, shaking his head a little. He took the compliment gladly, not at all surprised that Blaine had noticed him. He wasn't being totally conceited, but it just didn't shock him anymore. He made an effort to be the best at everything and when people say that in him, he was happy about it.

"I don't know about that. It wasn't me every girl in class was drooling over." Sebastian told him regardless, simply because it was true. He didn't mention his own interest, just to keep his head about him. How bad would it look if he acted like a sad little puppy? A sad puppy in a thousand dollar suit, no less.

He watched as Blaine's cheeks darkened and he dropped his eyes to the floor, laughing uncomfortable. God, he was adorable.

"I'm really not sure I deserve that kind of flattery." he disagreed. "But thank you anyway." he added, as one who was well trained by a loving mother would so often do. Loving mother, or parents who were big in the public eye. Sebastian had the sudden urge to know which it was.

Which was ridiculous. Blaine was just his next conquest. This meant absolutely nothing to him.

"So, Blaine," he started, leaning back on the desk behind him and crossing his arms casually. "What would you say to going to get coffee with me?"

Blaine glanced down at his watch, grimacing a little. "I hate to say this, but I have a class in ten minutes." he replied, his face showing actual regret.

Hook, line, sinker.

"Then I'll bring the coffee to you." Sebastian said simply, pushing away from the desk and digging in his bag. Pulling out a pen and piece of paper, he wrote his name and number on it before folding it in half and stick it in Blaine's bag. "You call me when your class is over and we'll make plans."

Blaine's eyes were wide in shock, probably never having been come onto so strongly before, but he nodded anyway.

"Great. It's a date." Sebastian concluded, shooting him a wink before turning to head out of the classroom. "Can't wait."

That was three years ago and the date never happened. Regardless of Sebastian's valiant efforts to make it so, their relationship never once left the friend zone. In fact, they never even slept together. Anyone that really knows Sebastian would scoff at the idea, because that never happened. He always got what he wanted. No one ever had challenged that.

Until Blaine came around, looking adorable and singing perfectly, but never once opening himself up to Sebastian in any way that wasn't merely friendly. They would spend many afternoons at Blaine or Sebastian's apartment, with Sebastian bent over a textbook and Blaine holding his guitar, but never once did they make it to the bedroom. At least, not in a metaphorical sense.

Three years of friendship in their living rooms and never once did Blaine try anything. It was the most wildly complex thing Sebastian had ever had to endure, and he chalked all of his feelings for Blaine up to the fact that he hadn't fucked him. Which would have been a beautifully solid theory if it weren't for the fact that he wasn't trying anymore. He hadn't given up, per say, but he wasn't pursuing the idea anymore.

He had become content in their friendship. It had become enough to sit on his living room floor, listening to Blaine hum along with the tunes he was writing, giving criticisms when asked, and making comments when he liked someone in particular. He enjoyed it.

It was perfect to him, and everything a person would want from a real relationship, without the commitment Sebastian feared so much.

Absolutely perfect.

Then Blaine met Kurt, and he'd be damned to say it didn't fuck everything up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much guys! You're really awesome, and I appreciate it. This chapter is going to bring in a character you already know and love, but their story is going to be a little complicated from here. You'll see what I mean. ;)**

* * *

><p>Walking down the steps of the main building at NYU, Sebastian could hear the familiar tone of <em>Your Song<em> coming from inside his jacket pocket. Pulling up his collar against the New York wind, he stepped out of the way of the crowd and began frantically trying to extract it before he missed the call. A wave of pathetic feelings swept over him that he promptly brushed aside as he hit the answer button at the very last moment.

"Blaine, I could have been in class." he scolded, though the sound of honking and gusts of wind in the mouthpiece may have been enough of an indicator for Blaine to know that that was definitely not the case.

"But you're not, so shut up." Blaine shot back, his voice light and joking. Almost too light, actually. He had been a bit down lately, despite Sebastian's best efforts to cheer him up. Where Sebastian was cool and clinical about all things love, Blaine was his polar opposite. He wanted a relationship almost as bad as Sebastian wanted to find a steady sleeping partner. The lack thereof had been heavy on his mind lately, and nothing Sebastian did or said seemed to be changing anything.

"Clearly I'm not, so go on with whatever it is you have to tell me." Sebastian shot back, unable to help but smirk a little at Blaine's tone. Pathetic. He was a whipped puppy. "I'm just wondering why it couldn't have waited. I was going to be at your apartment in just a few hours." he added as he began walking again, free hand buried deep in his pocket so he'd at least have five fingers when his other's froze and fell off.

"That's the thing…" Blaine started, sounding a little less excited then he had before. "I'm not going to be able to see you tonight."

There was a moment of confusion on Sebastian's end; it was Friday, which was their designated night. They would order copious amounts of Chinese food, pile all of their textbooks and sheet music on their respective living room floors, depending on which week it was, and not leave until their early hours of the morning. When they left at all. Usually a couch became a bed for someone.

Blaine had absolutely never skipped out on him. Not once since they started the stupid tradition had it been missed. He wracked his brain for a plausible excuse. A death in the family? No way would Blaine have sounded so cheerful. A late class? Still not a reason to be happy.

"You have a date." He murmured finally, his voice as clinic as he could make it. The feelings that were swelling up inside of him weren't the kind he was proud of and he did his best to beat them down as he tried to look at this from a friend's point of view. He should be happy for Blaine. All his searching and he had finally found a guy worthy of his time.

Except it wasn't just his time that was being taken now. It was his time with Sebastian being sucked away and used on some stranger that he'd probably end up hating.

All in all, Sebastian was just being bitter about this, but he didn't care.

"I do," Blaine said finally, already sounding guilty. "I know our Fridays are important and I'm sorry, but he's busy with school tomorrow and I didn't want to wait a week." he started to explain hastily, making it clear that he knew Sebastian was upset.

"Don't worry about it," came the immediately response to any upset Blaine could have. "You get yours. I know you've been missing the kind of loving only another can provide." He managed to keep his tone teasing throughout, when honestly he just wanted to admit he was irritated, hang up, go home, and order three or four tubs of fried rice and ignore the world.

So. Freaking. Pathetic.

There was a pause at the other end before he heard Blaine sigh. "Are you sure because I don't want to make you mad." he said finally, sounding a little upset.

"Blaine," Sebastian started, ducking into a small café so he could hear better without the wind noise. "I get it. If the opportunity had presented itself to me today, you'd be alone on your couch with chow mien too." he lied, keeping the teasing tone he had mastered already. "Stop fussing over me and go gel your hair. I now have to man hunt because my best friend ditched me for a date." Blaine couldn't see it, but there was in implied wink in his voice that he knew would be understood.

A soft chuckle on the other line told him the message was received. "Alright. I'll call you after if it's not too late." he agreed, sounding a little less stressed now.

At least one of them was.

"You better not. I expect to not hear from you till somewhere after noon tomorrow. If he doesn't fuck you good, you're not doing this right." he said, turning the heads of a few girls beside him, a look of interest on their faces. "Have a good night, Blaine. Don't let him wear you out too much."

He hung up before another word could be spoken, because he was losing his patience with his own need to make Blaine feel better. He really was ridiculous about these things. Why shouldn't Blaine know he was bothered by the cancellation? After all, it was their thing. He had ever right to be upset.

'_But its Blaine and you're an idiot over him so just shut up, get some coffee, and try not to think about him in this guy's bed.' _

Sometimes his brain just displayed all the wrong images to him. Shoving violently at the thoughts in his mind, he stepped up to the counter to order a drink. Drowned his sorrows in coffee seemed to be the best option at this point.

The girl behind the counter gave him a shy smile. "What can I get for you today?" she asked a little flirtatiously, though she was obviously not very bold in her approach.

Still, he smiled back at her. She was a pretty girl, with her dark ringlets and brown eyes. It was a crying shame he couldn't find it in his heart to sleep with the fairer sex. "You could make my best friend fall in love with me." He couldn't help but tease a little, while also letting her know it wasn't going to happen, sexual orientation be damned.

Her face fell into a sympathetic pout. "Girl troubles?" she asked, leaning on the counter and looking at him intently. He realized then just how small she was. He had been looking down at her before, but now it was ten times worse.

Laughing a little, he nodded. "Boy troubles, actually." he corrected her.

Her eyes widened slightly and she seemed to perk up. "Oh, good, I can at least relate to this one!" she said, almost sounding too happy. He had to hand it to her though; her enthusiasm was adorable in an annoying way. "You didn't know this, but I have two gay dads, so I know a lot about these things." she added, starting to ring something up on the register, even though he hadn't given her his order.

He watched her, unable to help but be fascinated. For someone so small, she certainly was excessively bubbly. She refused his money when he tried to hand it to her, handing him a large coffee and directing him to the condiment bar. "Go find a seat. It's time for my break and we're going to work this out."

How could he say no? He got free coffee from the deal.

So, sat he did and in just a few moments she was across the table from him. Hands intertwined, she placed them on the table, a serious expression her face as she looked him over. "Tell me about him." she requested, jumping right to the point.

He returned the long look she had given him, trying to decide if this was the worst decision he had ever made or the best. "He's my best friend." he said finally, not sure what else she wanted to know.

Sympathy crossed her features and he had to work hard not to physically wince. He didn't want anyone's pity, and especially not for this. "That always makes it harder." she said with a knowing nod, leaning back a little. "How long have you known him?"

Good. A straight forward question meant he didn't have to think too much to give her an answer. "Three years." he replied.

It went on like that for a good five minutes.

_Where'd you meet?_

_School._

_Are you really close?_

_As close as we can be. _

_Does he know how you feel?_

_Are you insane?_

She gave him a clinic look at the last reply before nodded slightly. "So, what you're saying is you're upset about not being with him, but you won't take measures necessary to make it happen." she surmised, using all the knowledge of the situation that she had. He was a bit bothered by just how accurate she was.

"I guess you could say so." he agreed with a tiny nod. "It's not that simple, though. I don't commit." he added in defense, though he wasn't sure why. He didn't have to defend himself to this tiny stranger. He'd likely never see her again after this, so why bother?

She mulled this over for what seemed like an eternity before shaking her head. "You'd commit for him, though. I can see it in your eyes. You're really upset about something." she replied finally. "I'm very good at reading people, and I also have a bit of a sixth sense. I'm only slightly physics, but I just know things sometimes." she said with a small shrug.

He couldn't help but laugh. "You're a piece of work, that's what you are." he said, boggled by the fact that he was still sitting here. She was just too fascinating to him.

She smiled at the comment. "I'm that too, yes," she agreed. "But really. If you want to be with him, be with him. Don't let someone else snatch him away from you, which is what I'm guessing is happening here."

She looked at her watch before sighing a little and standing up. "My breaks over and so is yours. You should get your guy before he gets away. You're a cutie. He'd be lucky to have you." she said, patting his shoulder a little as she headed toward the back. "Oh, and if you want to do this again sometime, my number is on the cup." she added without even turning to face him.

He turned the cup around to look at it, seeing the name Rachel in a neat cursive, ten numbers underneath it and a heart.

She was simply too much, but maybe that was what prompted him to save the number in his phone before tossing the cup and leaving the tiny building. Maybe he'd never use it, but it would be a good remind of the pixie-like girl who had metaphorically rocked his entire view on life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the response to this! You're fantastic people and I'm truly excited to write this for you. :)**

* * *

><p>The entirety of Sebastian's night was wholly uneventful, with too much rice and his Blaine playlist, which were just a few dozen songs Blaine had insisted on putting on his iPod so that he could listen to them later. He always told himself they'd be deleted before too long, but with each new addition, the need to remove some lessened.<p>

He had dumped his phone on the couch long before he'd sat out on the rug, music playing softly, rice and fork in hand, textbook in his lap. He was probably like that for hours, just eating and studying and listening. That was the beauty of automatic-repeat; he never had to touch a thing or resurface from common law to think about anything.

At first, his mind had been bogged down with images of Blaine holding a ghost figure's hand as they walked down the street, eating dinner at Blaine's favorite restaurant, strolling through Central Park, taking a carriage ride. It was all of Blaine's cheesiest, romantic dates that he had ignored before, coming to life in his imagination with someone that wasn't him.

Why hadn't he listened then? Why had he taken everything Blaine told him and tossed it away? Maybe he couldn't commit, but why was it now that Blaine had found someone new, he was discovering just how much it upset him?

The beeping of his phone was muted by the pillows he had thrown on top of it, but it was enough to break through the haze of a full stomach and the repetition of marriage laws that were cycling through his mind. He struggled to get up, considering putting the books away and heading to the gym, as he extracted the tiny annoyance from the couch and unlocked it.

_Save me._

He smiled in satisfaction. The date wasn't going well. As bad as he should feel, he was almost giddy with happiness.

A second beep and he opened the message, hoping for some desperation.

_What do you do when a guy is too good for you? You have to help me here._

All the good feelings left inside him drained away and he leaned back against the couch, reading the two messages over and over again. He had gotten his hopes so high based on two little words and then just like that, they were huffed out.

_What can I possibly do for you? I don't date, Blainey._

He sent the reply, having to force himself not to just throw his phone at the wall and curl up into a frustrated ball of angry emotions.

He had to get out of his apartment. Out of his own head. Away from all of this.

And he knew just how to do it.

Jumping up, he went into his room and changed into a nicer pair of jeans, a white t-shirt with a black button-up over it, and he restyled his hair. Shutting off his stupid iPod, he grabbed his phone, leaving the mess of books and food where it was before heading out. He had no estimated time of return, but it didn't matter. This wasn't a planned thing. He just needed to go. He made a quick call and got the exact response he was looking for, hailed a taxi in no time, and the entire ten minutes it took for all of this to happen, he managed not to think of Blaine every single second. If he did, he forced the thought away with ideas of what he'd do tonight.

Carson was a regular. They had met at a club a few blocks from his apartment where some girls from one of his classes had taken him. Cute, with curly blonde hair and dark green eyes, he was the perfect build and height for Sebastian. He was also perfectly accepting of the fact that he was on call at all hours. If Sebastian needed him, he was always more than willing.

In fact, there was a whole secret section of numbers in Sebastian's phone that was set up for just that purpose. Two or three had to be cut every once in a while, because for some reason there were guys who expected there to be feelings in this kind of relationship, but he did pretty well, he thought.

In fact, he was doing very well when he got to Carson's apartment and backed him against the wall. He ignored the beep coming from his pocket as they both stripped down, not a greeting exchanged or anything more than a grunt of acknowledgement shared.

Sebastian took his time, using Carson in the worst way possible as he worked to rid himself of all thoughts regarding Blaine and his stupid date. His stupid, perfect date.

He bent Carson over every piece of furniture in the house and took his time in every room. He threw his mind into the task at hand; making sure Carson would be feeling this night for days to come. In fact, if Carson didn't have sex for the next week, he'd be perfectly happy to take responsibility. Not one complaint was uttered, however rough Sebastian may have been, and he knew he had chosen this guy for a reason. He was simply agreeable.

He lost himself in the feel of Carson and his bed and the escape it gave him, just forgetting the entire day, and ended up falling asleep there.

That was at the top of his list of things that he should Never Ever Do, bolded and capitalized, on his wall. It was like his ten commandments and this was rule number one.

You Do Not Sleep with the Fuck Buddy.

So, that in mind, he was a little disoriented and more than a bit confused when he realized the sheets wrapped around him were not his own. The pillow under his head didn't smell like his laundry detergent either and he was instantly appalled as he realized what happened.

Sitting up, his eyes searched frantically for his missing clothing, shooting out of the bed to scoop it all up and throw it on. It was hasty and not at all well put together, but soon he was dressed. Making sure his phone was still in his pocket, he made his way out of the empty bedroom, glancing around nervously for any sign of life. When he didn't see Carson on the way to the front door, he couldn't help but sigh in relief.

For the briefest second he felt a flash of regret. His hand was on the doorknob and he froze, thinking about how he would feel if Blaine's date did what he was about to do. If he had just fucked him senseless and left him alone. He contemplated how he would react before shaking his head firmly.

It was nonsense. Carson had known from the start that this would never be anything more than this; a call every couple weekends and maybe a night of clubbing if the mood struck. That was it. That was the extent of what Sebastian had to give and he had never pretended otherwise.

Now, if Mr. Perfect ever decided to take lessons from him and use Blaine as a test subject it would be a whole other story. A bloody, messy, intense story and Blaine definitely wouldn't like the ending.

He left the apartment before he could get caught, straightening his shirts and trying to fix his hair without a mirror as he headed down to the street to catch a taxi. It was still fairly early on a Saturday morning, but already the roads were filled with traffic and he almost considered walking if it wasn't so far. He could handle stop and go if it meant sitting down.

He was sure he was swaying slightly, eyes drooping against his will from how exhausted he was, when a cab finally stopped for him. Climbing inside, he gave the driver his address and sat back. There was a beep from inside his pocket; a reminder. Pulling it out, the screen lit up to let him know he had three missed calls and at least a dozen text messages.

_Sebastian, you ass, answer the phone!_

_Are you ignoring me?_

_I was going to tell you about the sex._

_Okay, that was a lie. There was no sex. He was a gentleman._

_Now you're just disappointed, aren't you?_

_Call me when you get these._

He sighed as he read over the messages from Blaine a few times, shaking his head at how see-through he apparently was. Blaine truly knew him like no one else did, it seemed.

He shut the phone back down, not even reading his other messages, as he let his head fall back on the seat and shut his eyes for a little while. He would take any escape he could get, because the relief rushing through him at the thought of Blaine not sleeping with his new beau were a little too intense for him to handle at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

IT'S BEEN A WHILE! It's only going to get more dramatic from here, but I'm actually going to try to finish this within the week. I wasn't sure it was going to happen, but a friend brought it up today and now I'm back into it. If you follow me on Tumblr, you've probably already read this. I'm uploading it for those who don't and as sort of a refresher for the ones who were reading it on tumblr. Thanks for your patience, guys. You're great. :)

* * *

><p>The living room was packed with boxes upon boxes of books and music albums. Some had clothing and others had trophies. It was a plethora of Rachel Berry's life, crammed into easily stacked containers and packages. Glancing around at her world on display, Rachel sighed.<p>

"I told them to stop sending stuff." she lamented lamely, knowing there was no excuse. The tiny apartment just couldn't hold everything in here, plus the things they already had. It was just ridiculous. She hadn't lived at home in three years, but every once and a while, a truck load would just appear. "I think this is their way of letting me know I shouldn't come back." she added miserably.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he took in this disarray around them from his spot on the couch. "We'll just put it in storage with the rest." he said reassuringly, patting the space on the couch beside him in a signal for her to join him. "And you know they love you, Rachel. Of course they want you to come back. Just maybe not right away."

She shot him a scathing look before plopping down next to him and sighing. "I don't even remember owning half these things." she admitted sadly. Turning to look at him, she shook her head a little. "Enough about that though!" she said, instantly peppy. It was almost frightening how fast she could change her moods. "Tell me about the date." she requested in a sing-song voice as she practically bounced up and down on the couch.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt couldn't quite keep the smile off his face. "Oh, you know…" he started, trying to shrug a little before breaking into a fit of laughter. "He's amazing." he told her finally, earning a squeal of approval as Rachel clutched a pillow to her chest, waiting for more. "He's just gorgeous and funny and sweet. And, now you know I don't kiss and tell, but _wow_." he rambled, putting a particular emphasis on the last word to show her just how _wow_ it really was.

"That's amazing!" Rachel cooed happily. "I'm so glad you finally found a decent guy. God knows they're in short supply around here." she added, almost sounding a little bitter before snapping right back into her peppier mood. "So, are you going out again?" she asked.

He smirked, leaning back on the couch and nodding a little. "He asked to take me out next weekend." he said shyly. "Rachel… He's just… He's perfect."

She bit her lip so she wouldn't smile too much, reaching over to pull him into a hug. "You deserve this, Kurt. You really do." she told him before pulling back. On the coffee table, her phone beeped, interrupting their picture perfect moment. She scooped it up, seeing she had a new message from an unknown number.

_Is the offer for more advice still open? If I even wanted it. Which I don't._

It didn't take a genius to realize who was asking and she couldn't help but laugh. "Did I tell you about coffee guy?" she asked Kurt, knowing he'd love this story.

He gave her a quizzical look as he watched her type up a reply.

_Of course! But you don't want any. So it's a moot point._

"Okay, who is he and please for the love of God tell me he doesn't look like Finn." Kurt replied, smirking a little at her giddy expression.

She shook her head immediately. "Oh no, definitely not." she reassured him. "But none of that matters because he's gay." At his quizzical expression, she nodded. "Yep. He came in for coffee yesterday, looking like a kicked puppy. He ended up telling me about his best friend, who he's got a thing for, and his best friend's new boyfriend." she said, sighing heavily. "It's all so dramatic and tragic."

"Which is exactly why you're in the middle of it." Kurt added with a knowing look.

Her phone beeped again, saving her from dignifying that with an answer.

_I might be interested. If you'll come meet me for coffee._

She laughed, hopping up from the couch. "I have a date with a love sick boy." she told him, grabbing her sweater off the back of the couch.

"A love sick gay boy!" he reminded her as she headed out the door. He shook his head at her as she waved before shutting the door, wondering what in the world he was going to do with his best friend.

At the coffee shop, Sebastian was already waiting at the same table they had sat at the last time. There were two coffees in front of him when Rachel approached, which made her smile. At least he was courteous. That was always a plus.

"So, we're pretending you don't want advice, right?" she asked as she took a seat, already in a clinical, advice giving mode.

He smirked a little, nodding. "That's the general plan." he agreed.

"So, what happened?" she asked, taking her coffee and sipping at it slowly as she waited for a reply.

He seemed reluctant to answer for a long moment, but finally he sighed and she almost visibly saw the walls of protection come down. "He really likes this guy," he told her, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest; a defensive gesture if she ever saw one.

"So, that's bad, right?" she asked, just to keep the conversational ball rolling.

He shook his head slightly. "No. I should be happy for him. He's been lonely for a long time and I hated that." he countered, confusing her a little. "I just…" he cut himself off, but she wasn't a stupid girl. She had spent a good amount of high school in the middle of a storm of relationship problems, both her's and other's. She got it.

"You wish it was you," she finished for him, earning a small glare. "So, what advice are you not looking for?" she asked him, managing a small smile.

"How do I deal with this?" he asked miserably, at a loss for the first time in a long time. "Do I ignore my feelings and just listen to him talk about this guy who's making him happy, or do I go for it? What if that just hurts him? What if it hurts me?" he asked, rambling now.

She held up a hand to stop him before shaking her head. "First of all, if it doesn't hurt, it was never worth it to begin with." she told him seriously. "And secondly, if he means this much to you, you should go for it. Maybe it's inopportune timing, but better late than never, right? You can't ignore feelings." she advised, regardless of his lack of wanting any.

He mulled that over, staring at his coffee cup like it had all the answers, before nodding slowly. "Thank you," he said softly, and she could tell immediately that that was a hard thing for him. In fact, she was positive this was all much harder for him than it should be.

She smiled, reaching out to him and squeezing his hand lightly. It was such a simple gesture, just a soft touch, gentle pressure. It was so easy, but she could almost tell it meant something more. She got the feeling Sebastian didn't touch people much. At least, not in any way that wasn't sexual. A simple touch of the hand was probably completely foreign to him.

"You'll keep me updated?" she requested, her tone turning teasing to keep the mood from getting too serious. She didn't want to scare him off, after all. "It's the least you could do for this absolutely amazing advice I've been giving you." she added, just because she could.

He laughed in return, nodding slightly. "Alright, I guess I can give you that much." he replied, rolling his eyes mockingly. "But that's in addition to the amazing free coffee. It was extremely selfless of me and you should feel blessed." He returned her teasing tone as if it was nothing, and it really was. She was unnervingly easy to talk to.

"Also, let me know if you ever meet this guy. Or tell me his name and I'll check him out." she said thoughtfully. "I'm a fabulous actress. A singer too, but that's not useful here. The point is, if you wanted me to snoop around, see if he's all he says he is, I'd be very interested. Any acting experience is good acting experience." she continued, and he was practically falling out of his chair in laughter.

"Thank you, Rachel." he said, standing up and grabbing his coffee. "I'll keep you updated."

She watched him leave the coffee shop, calling after him, "I meant that! I'll do it!" A few patrons sent her scathing glares but she simply rolled her eyes before getting up and heading out as well. She wasn't sure what it was, but there was something strangely satisfying about talking to her new little friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, in an effort to actually complete this, I have condensed things. Whereas this was going to be long and drawn out, I've now made it more compact, while still trying to keep everything important in there. So expect a lot from the next chapters.**

* * *

><p>The smell of coffee wafted into Blaine's bedroom, slowly bringing him out of his deep sleep. A slight glance to his alarm clock told him it was far too early to even consider being awake, and he started to roll over and go back to sleep when it dawned on him.<p>

Who the hell was in his apartment, making coffee, at six in the morning?

He sat up slowly, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he ran through the possibilities. Sebastian was the only person in the state who had a spare key, and there was the absolute slimmest chance of it being a parent. Climbing off the king sized mattress, he made his way out into the hall, following the warm smell until he was in the kitchen doorway.

Sure enough, standing there in what appeared to be a new suit, Sebastian was stirring sugar into a mug. Glancing over at Blaine, he smirked slightly before extending the coffee in his direction. "Good morning," he said casual, as if this wasn't the strangest thing he had ever done.

"Do you know what time it is?" Blaine asked, his voice thick with sleep. He took the mug anyway, setting it at the table and plopping down into one of the kitchen chairs. His whole body went limp as he watched Sebastian set up another mug for himself.

"It's exactly 6:04 in the morning." Sebastian told him easily, amusement clear in his tone as he made his coffee and came over to the table. "I'm very aware of the time. Are you?"

"Obviously." Blaine replied sharply, picking up his drink and taking a small sip. It was strong, just like he liked it, and made perfectly. Of course it was. This was Sebastian, the only person in the world who could know his coffee order better than he did.

"Next question," Sebastian started, drinking his own coffee slowly. "Do you know what today is?"

Blaine set his cup down slowly, his eyes wandering over Sebastian's face for any sign or clue as to what he was talking about. He got the feeling he was missing something big or important and his stomach sank as his memory of the date and any correlating events evaded him.

"Oh, Blaine..." Sebastian said softly, shaking his head a little as he stood up again and took the calender off the fridge. Setting it down in front of Blaine, he pointed to the date and waited.

Circled in red marker and highlighted were the words "Parent Visit".

Blaine's eyes widened to the size of saucers and Sebastian realized then that he truly hadn't known why that day was important. "It's a mess here!" Blaine shouted, immediately looking like he was about rip his bedhead-ridden hair out. "What am I going to do?" he continued to yell, not sure where to start cleaning first.

"You're going to calm down." Sebastian told him easily, walking back out into the living room. Blaine's eyebrows furrowed as he followed him, looking around his filthy living room. "I've got it all figured out, so relax."

Blaine still didn't quite understand as he watched Sebastian pick up his land-line, dialing a few numbers from memory. They hadn't talked much in the last few weeks, and Blaine had been spending an awful lot of time with Kurt, so maybe he was just shocked that Sebastian was here and could remember something like this when Blaine didn't. Clearly he was far too preoccupied with his dating life.

"He's up." Sebastian said suddenly, a smirk on his face. "Oh, I know. He was in shock, definitely. If you want to... Great. I'll see you soon." He hung up the phone and turned to face Blaine, crossing his arms and waited for a response.

"What was that?" Blaine asked finally, since it seemed Sebastian wasn't sharing willingly.

"I just saved your ass, that's what." he told him, going over to take a seat on the couch. "A cleaning lady will arrive in moments, though I wouldn't call her that to her face. She'll slap you. I'm sure if you look close enough, I have the handprint to prove it." he continued speaking as Blaine stared at him in blank shock.

"A cleaning lady?" Blaine stuttered out finally, leaning on the back of the couch to stare at him. "You're telling me you hired someone to clean my apartment?"

"More like she begged, because she wanted to see my elusive best friend." Sebastian countered simply, shrugging a little. "And, in fact, so did I. Shocking, I know. What a surprise that I'd actually miss you."

The bitter edge to Sebastian's voice was enough to shock Blaine into silence. He had never seen him so defensive, and that was saying something. The majority of Sebastian's time was spent on the defense. Still... There was something so hurt in his voice that Blaine couldn't really understand.

A knock on the door spared him from answering and Sebastian stood up, going over to answer it. In the doorway, a petite brunette stood. Her curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing faded shorts and a plain t-shirt. In one hand, she had a bucket full of cleaning supplies, and in the other she juggled a mop and a broom. Her expression was far too cheerful for it to be so early.

"Alright, I'm here!" she said, her peppy voice matching her appearance as she stepped inside. "Where is he?" she asked Sebastian even as her eyes started to scan the room. "I can't wait t-"

She froze as her eyes landed on Blaine. He was standing in the middle of the living room, already staring at her in shock.

Sebastian looked back and forth between them, not exactly sure what's going on. "Blaine, this is-"

"Hi Rachel." Blaine said simply, his voice cracking a little. He was mostly confused as to how in the world Sebastian knew Kurt's best friend, and why she was here now.

Rachel, on the other hand, was panicking inside. She looked at Sebastian, then back at Blaine. "Please tell me this isn't him." she begged quietly, frantically trying to piece this all together in a way that didn't end with her stuck between Kurt and Sebastian fighting over Blaine.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Sebastian asked, not understanding a word of this.

Rachel dropped the mop and broom, stepping further inside. "You could have told me the other guy was my best friend!" she snapped at Sebastian suddenly. "Of course, you couldn't have known, but that would have been great knowledge when I was trying to convince you to steal Kurt's boyfriend!"

Sebastian's eyes widened in a mirror of Rachel's as she clapped her hands over her mouth, barely realizing what she had just said. They both looked at Blaine, whose expression was blank now.

"I... need to go." he said suddenly, grabbing his hoodie off the back of the couch and pulling it on as he made to get out of the door past Rachel. He didn't seem to realize he was in sweatpants and house shoes.

"Blaine, wait!" Sebastian said, starting to follow him. He was still processing everything that had just happened and he couldn't let Blaine just walk away like this.

Blaine stopped, one hand extended to let Sebastian know he wanted him to keep his distance. "No. I need to sort this out. I'll talk to you later."

Sebastian let him go, too confused still to understand anything or know what to even say. All he could figure out was that his guide in all of this was actually on the other team's side, and that wasn't setting well in his mind.

"We need to talk." Rachel said suddenly, arms crossed and face stern. "Because this is a big, big problem."

He laughed humorlessly as he looked at her, surrounded by cleaning supplies, standing in Blaine's apartment. "You have no idea."


	6. Chapter 6

**I honestly don't know what to say here. Just... Don't hate me? **

* * *

><p>The days seemed to drip by for Sebastian. Without a word from Blaine and his truce with Rachel over, he was having a hard time dealing with all of this. He could understand why she had to withdraw herself from the picture; she couldn't very well encourage someone to ruin her best friend's happiness. He got it, he really did.<p>

That didn't mean he had to like it. In fact, he was kind of angry about it. He didn't have anyone else now. She had spilled his secret in front of the very person he worked so hard to keep it from, and now it was out there. The truth about his feelings was out there in the world and Blaine was avoiding him. He wouldn't answer the phone or return any text messages. They might as well have cut all ties. He was never home when Sebastian went there, and if he was, he just ignored the pounding on his door.

So for days, Sebastian talked to no one. He went to work and then class and then back to work, keeping silent and doing his job. When he got home, he went to bed and that was the extent of the way he spent his time.

Friday night, Blaine night, came. Sitting alone on his living room floor, the Blaine playlist playing in his bedroom, Sebastian was found nursing a bottle of vodka.

Maybe. it could have been tequila. He was also vaguely certain that it wasn't the first one, but he could hardly remember. He had skipped school and he was off work, so he wasn't even sure when he woke up. He could remember going into the kitchen and finding the bottle, but from there everything was just a haze.

A warm, comfortable haze. He was content to stay this way until either hunger or sleep found him, but the universe seemed to be batting against him. A knock on the front door greeted him and he glanced at the clock, ready to be angry at having visitors at such a late hour.

It was only eleven. He looked to the bottle in his hand and sighed, silently wondering when he had become his father.

He stood up shakily, going over to the door and pulling it open, expecting one of his flings or maybe Rachel at best. However, finding Blaine standing in his doorway, using the wooden frame for support, was the last thing he expected.

Pushing past Sebastian, Blaine walked into the apartment with determination. "You know, I could have been okay with you being friends with Rachel. That wasn't a problem." he said simply, but even inebriated, Sebastian could hear the slightly slur to his words. "It was all fine, in fact. I would have kind of liked it, because if you liked her, there's no way you could hate Kurt."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, shutting the door and leaning back against it to wait out whatever this was Blaine was doing. He didn't particularly care because Blaine was there. That was all that mattered.

"No, none of that was bad." Blaine continued, not even looking at Sebastian now. His eyes were fixed on the ground, as if he was lecturing it for existing. "What got to me, what made me leave, was the lies."

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly and he stood up straighter. "Excuse me?" he started, not appreciating the insinuation that he was a liar.

"Just be honest!" Blaine shouted finally. "Do you want to be with me or not?"

Silence rang for a long time as they stared at each other. Neither of them knew what to say, and Sebastian just couldn't seem to force the words out of his mouth.

"Dammit, Seb!" Blaine yelled finally, tears springing up in his eyes. "Why do you do this to me? Why can't you just tell me how you really feel for once?" he growled out angrily, stalking toward Sebastian.

He wasn't sure if Blaine was going to hit him or push him out of the way so he could leave, but he figured he could standing either. He probably deserved it. He was ready for both at this point.

Blaine grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him back against the door, attaching their lips in a hard kiss, and Sebastian was completely unprepared. His body reacted on instinct, grabbing Blaine by the waist and pulling him closer, returning the kiss like he would if this was anyone else.

Blaine pulled back, tears running down his cheeks. "I can't do this." he said immediately, his voice losing all anger. It was replaced by sadness.

"Yes you can." Sebastian returned, flipping their position so Blaine was against the wall now, pinned to it. Bringing his lips to Blaine's neck, Sebastian kissed and sucked and nipped at the tender skin there. He was learning a new side of Blaine; one that had previously been closed to him. He had known him in every aspect, but suddenly there was this new part of him that was appearing.

He groaned softly at the contact, their bodies pressed together. Blaine's hands were tangled in his hair, holding him close as Sebastian learned the taste and feel of every inch of exposed skin at his neck and collarbone. He tasted amazing and sweet. He was so much better than anything Sebastian had ever experienced.

Suddenly Blaine's hands loosened and they dropped to Sebastian's shoulders, pushing him away hard. He didn't resist. He didn't even try.

"I'm with Kurt!" Blaine said suddenly, tears falling steadily now. "I can't do this to him! Or to you."

It took a second for Sebastian to realize he was crying to as he stumbled back a little, grabbing onto the back of his couch for support. "Please... Blaine..."

Blaine shook his head immediately, trying desperately not to breakdown at the way Sebastian was looking at him. The pain in his eyes, which he had never seen before, was almost more than he could handle.

"I have to go." Blaine said quietly, turning to the door.

"Why him?" Sebastian asked, his voice cracking. "Why him over me? I've been here... I've always been here!" His voice turned angry as he started to realize that if Blaine walked out now, he might not come back. This could really be the end.

Blaine froze, his hand on the door. "I don't know." he said quietly, pulling open the door. The cold breeze that drifted in made Sebastian shiver.

"Please... Don't leave, Blaine. Don't walk out of here now." he begged desperately, reaching out to grab his hand. Blaine yanked away and his heart sank. "I've been here for three years! What does he have compared to that?" he snapped, falling back on anger as a defense.

"He could admit it before I found someone else." Blaine bit back coldly, giving him one last parting look before stepping out of the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

The bang was deafening to Sebastian before he stepped forward, pulling the door open again. He stepped outside, spotting Blaine immediately. "This is your choice?" he asked loudly, not caring that it was almost the middle of the night and anyone could hear him.

Blaine spun to look at him, eyes wide.

"This is what you're choosing? That's it then?" he continued, but Blaine's silence said it all. "I hope he makes you happy, because I'm done! Don't come back, Blaine! We're done here!"

The finality of his words hit him as Blaine turned away from him and stepped into the elevator. He wanted so desperately to taken them back as he watched Blaine walk away, but that was it.

That was the decision.

He wasn't sure how he made it back inside or if he shut the door behind him. He was positive he was in street clothes as he fell into his bed and it didn't matter to him that his pillow case was going to be tear stained, because that was it.

That was the last time he'd see Blaine, and he knew it just like he knew Blaine had been right all along.

Sebastian couldn't love him until someone else did, and Blaine deserved better than that. Blaine deserved so much more than Sebastian.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here comes the part where you hate me. This is the last chapter. This is it. And I hope, by the end, everyone gets my point here. Things don't always go the way we want them to. Moral of the story. Enjoy. Don't cry too much.**

* * *

><p>The knock on the door startled Sebastian into awareness and he nearly fell off his bed in shock. Sitting up, he waited to see if the annoyance would persist and, as if on cue, a second pounding came. It took him a moment to remember the previous day, but once he did he registered the pounding in his head.<p>

Slowly, he made his way out into the living room where his unwelcome guest was having a hay-day with a sledgehammer. At least, that's how it sounded.

He yanked it open mid-knock, ready to scream at whoever was standing there. Instead, he ended up staring. In front of him was a gorgeous guy, dressed in some of the nicest clothes even he had seen. His hair was perfectly arranged, his posture was straight and demanding, and his face was angry.

"Kurt." Sebastian said immediately. He didn't need confirmation. He had never seen Kurt before, but there was no doubt in his mind that this was the guy that had Blaine's heart. This was clearly him, because how could Blaine find anyone less picture perfect?

"You must be Sebastian." Kurt said, brushing past him into the apartment. Sebastian watching him with wide eyes as he examined the place, taking in the empty fast food containers and dirty laundry. "Now that we've gotten that over with, let's skip pleasantries." Kurt continued, giving him a disgusted look.

"Did you come here to judge me?" Sebastian asked, shutting the door and taking up his classic defensive posture. "Because if you have, you're doing a beautiful job. Really. A+ act."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I should have figured you'd be like this. Exactly like Blaine said." he said, almost chuckling softly.

At the mention of Blaine's name, Sebastian almost wilted. He didn't even have it in him to get angry anymore. All he could do was picture Kurt giving Blaine everything Sebastian himself had always wanted to.

"Do you know what I was doing all night?" Kurt asked when Sebastian said nothing else. Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, about to make a snarky comment, as per usual, but Kurt didn't give him a chance. "I was holding Blaine while he cried." he told him, stopping Sebastian cold. "He was a mess all night, because his best friend broke his heart."

Sebastian crossed his arms, sinking into himself slightly as he remained silent. What could he say? He had to hear this. It was the least he deserved for what he had done.

"Now, here's what I'm telling you," Kurt continued, starting to pace the small entryway. "You're going to leave Blaine alone. You're not going to contact him, or see him, or in any way try and interact with him."

Something about the commands sparked something in Sebastian and his anger came back immediately. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he snapped, getting in Kurt's face on instinct. He towered over him, which he was grateful for, because it gave him a sense of strength. "You don't own Blaine! You can't dictate his life and who he sees!"

"I can dictate it because it's what's best for him!" Kurt snapped back. "Unless you like seeing him miserable because of you! Does that make you happy?" he asked rhetorically.

"Ridiculously!" Sebastian replied, just as sarcastic.

_Slap!_

The gut reaction on Kurt's part shocked them both into silence.

"Get out." Sebastian said immediately.

Kurt didn't even question it, heading for the door. Before he could step outside, Sebastian turned to look at him.

"Kurt?" he said softly, making Kurt pause in his exit. He didn't turn around, but Sebastian knew he was listening. "Take care of him."

Nothing else was said, but as Kurt left, Sebastian knew he heard him and he'd do what he asked, because that's what Blaine deserved.

Maybe they would never agree on anything else, but they both wanted Blaine to have what he deserved. Maybe that's why Sebastian was going to do what Kurt said, and maybe that's exactly why Kurt would consider Sebastian's request.

Maybe.

Maybe none of it mattered anymore, but at least Blaine would be happy.

That's all Sebastian could ever ask for.


End file.
